


All I Ever Did Was Love You

by sangshyunnie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, F/M, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, angst for a rainy day, i don't write angst sorry, if anyone likes this i might write more, im sorry for hurting feelings, kpop, kpop angst, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangshyunnie/pseuds/sangshyunnie
Summary: “I know something must be bothering you. You’ve hardly said more than a sentence to me in almost two weeks…” She tried to keep her tone even, but despite her efforts, it started wavering toward the end.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Original Female Character(s)





	All I Ever Did Was Love You

The restaurant around them was buzzing with activity; parents attending to their children, couples in varying degrees of love, first dates, and the odd person or two sitting with their newspaper up or nose in a book, only looking up for the waiter, who were also bustling back and forth, to and fro, from table to table and to the kitchen and back. But she would have never had known what was going on around them, All of her attention was focused on him; he who was sitting across from her but only glanced in her direction over the menu. He seemed disinterested in her, bored almost, so she tried her best to get him to focus on her too.

“Hyuk...how was work today? You’ve hardly said a word since you got home, other than telling me to get ready. Did something happen?” Her eyes implored him to answer, but he never looked up.

“It was work. Nothing special.” His voice was flat, as if answering her questions was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

“Oh...you just seem really off today. I thought maybe something happened.” She sighed, picking up her menu as well, even though she wasn’t really reading it.

“Mmm. No.” He gave a slight flick of his head, moving his fringe out his eyes. They sat in silence for a few more moments until their waiter got to them and took their orders. Finally she looked around their table, everyone else was chatting and laughing, it was only them who seemed out of place in such a cheerful atmosphere.

“I know something must be bothering you. You’ve hardly said more than a sentence to me in almost two weeks…” She tried to keep her tone even, but despite her efforts, it started wavering toward the end.

“I just want to eat and go home, okay?”

“Then we should have just ordered something in, or I could have cooked. Why did we have to come out if you’re just going to act like this?” She was starting to get frustrated; she just wanted her boyfriend to pay a little more attention to her.

“Fine. Let’s go then.” He suddenly stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and towards the entrance in one smooth movement. The table around them fell into a shocked silence as they passed, making her cheeks flare a bright, embarrassed crimson.

“Wh-why? We already ordered our food...Hyuk, you’re embarrassing me…” She tried to pull her arm out his strong grip as unnoticeably as she could, which only made him tighten his grip.

“We’re going home.” She could sense that he was set in his decision, so she decided to stop fighting it and silently followed him to the car.

\---

“What the hell is your problem?” She had stewed in her anger at being publicly embarrassed the whole car ride back, and it was finally coming to a head now that they were back in their apartment.

“You.” That was the only word he said as he sat down at his computer desk, By now, she had become accustomed to his bluntness, but that one word felt like it knocked the wind out of her entire body.

“Wh-wh-what?” Her stutter came back full force, as it was wont to do when she was shocked.

“You heard me.” There was ice in his voice that she had never heard before, and she visibly shivered from the impact.

“Wh-where the h-h-hell is this c-coming from?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes! It m-m-matters to me!”

“Fine, you really want to know?” He just swiveled around in his chair to look at her, a mix of pity and boredom clearly visible on his face.

“Y-yes!” She had folded her arms across her chest, taking a defensive stance.

“I was never supposed to fall in love with you. It was never part of the plan to end up here.” His eyes flitted around their shared apartment, disgust slowly spreading through the pity.

“What? Plan?” her brows furrowed as her jaw went slack out of disbelief.

“Yes, plan. We were never supposed to happen. I asked you on our first date as a dare. It was just supposed to be one date as a joke. But it turned out that you were so easy to manipulate, so desperate to be loved, that I guess I let it go too far.” He gave a disinterested shrug as he turned his back to her again.

“Sanghyuk! We’ve been together over a year!” She tried to keep her lips from quivering and used every ounce of willpower she could muster to keep the tears from falling, but her efforts were futile. He cringed at his full name, knowing it meant she was to go off the deep end.

“Yeah. That isn’t news to anyone.”

“What do you mean you manipulated me?”

“Exactly that?” He was confused as to what she wasn’t getting about this. He thought he was finally being pretty clear and straightforward.

“So, none of this meant anything to you? Did you even really love me?” Her fury was starting to bubble over.

“Well...I guess...I mean...I guess I probably did at some point. But I was never supposed to. I told you, I initially asked you out on a dare from some of my college drinking buddies.” All he could do was shrug again.

“You guess? You guess you loved me? What kind of pathetic person do you think I am?” Angry tears had taken the place of the sad tears as she tried to grasp the fact that the last year of her life had been a farce for the rest of the world to see. “I didn’t need your pity back then and I especially don’t need your condescension now!”

“I mean, I’m sure I probably did. I just don’t anymore.”

“What kind of person can just fall in and out of love like flipping a switch?”

“Well, I was never in love with you.” He said this as plainly as if he was just telling her what the weather was going to be like tomorrow.

“How dare you tell me that.” Her teeth were gritted and her usually relaxed hands had curled into fists at her side. “How dare you!” Now she started yelling, fighting every urge she had to throw something at him.

“I’m only saying all of this because I met someone else.” He started walking back to their bedroom and she was following close at his heels.

“Sanghyuk we live together! You just moved in two months ago! Why didn't you say no? Why didn't you leave then? You could've left me then!” She whipped open the closet door in the middle of her rage. “You never had to let it go on this long! Did you ever, for one second, consider what this would do to me?”

“I told you, I let it go too far. You gave so much so easily, it just became a safe routine.” He sat on the wooden trunk at the end of the bed they used for extra storage, turning to look when he heard the duffel bag hit the bed with a surprising amount of force. “Is that for you or me?”

“Me. You have until tomorrow night at 7:00 to get anything you want out. After that it gets thrown out.”

Even through the tears of anger stinging her face, she started grabbing her things and throwing them into the bag, harder and harder. 

“You used me for a routine. For a joke. A joke! Everything I ever did for you was just a joke between you and your friends! All I ever wanted…all I ever did...was love you. I did everything to try and make you happy. THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED TO DO!”

She couldn't hold back anymore and she threw the first thing she could grab at him: a mostly empty water bottle. It missed but hit the wall behind him, and it shocked him so much that he finally turned to look at her, really look at her. He saw her; despondent fury in her eyes, white knuckles, but mostly he saw how much she wanted to hate him written across her face.

“I'm...I'm sorry that I let it get this much out of hand. You do mean a lot to me. But I don't love you. So I guess this is our goodbye then.”

“YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THAT!” She screamed one last time, zipping up her bag. “All of your stuff better be gone by tomorrow night. You selfish bastard.” She snarled one last time before storming out and slamming the door behind her.


End file.
